Naruto Let's Meet at the End of the World
by marshalanime
Summary: While living in a different world had become everyday life for Naruto. What he didn't expect was to safe a prince and then end up his wife for it. How is he, er, she going to get through her training with Jiraiya with prince Emillio entering her life? Will she be able to become strong enough to fight the Akatsuki and keep her promise to Sakura? Guess she'll just find a way, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Marshalanime here to bring you all a new crossover story! I don't have to ask about Naruto, but if any of you haven't heard of Sekainohate de Aimashou I wholly recommend you go check it out! As long as you have nothing against a guy being turned into a girl you shouldn't have any problems with the manga. Now, with that out of the way, hope you all enjoy the new story!  
**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or ****Sekainohate de Aimashou)**

"I was wrong, Emillio" a man with long blond hair says as he grovels on the blood soaked battlefield in front of his younger brother. "But anymore death is meaningless! There's no point! I beg you Emillio, we are brothers aren't we?" the man begs as the remainder of the soldiers from the battle look on.

"It was you who started this, was it not?" Emillio asks with a worn expression before decapitating his brother, and letting his body collapse into the blood that had become diluted due to the rain.

"Congratulations. His highness has been given the rights of the throne" a servant says as he steps up to the blond prince.

School building

"New I should've left as soon as school ended" a teen with spiky blond hair complains to himself as he works on the project his classmates left him to work on. "Guess I shouldn't complain too much, Ero-sannen wouldn't want to train me in this kind of weather anyway" the blond tells himself as he looks out the window to see the heavy downpour outside.

'Why the hell am I so nice to everyone anyway!?' the blond mentally shouts, just before he feels the building start to shake. "What the hell?!" the blond yells out as have the classroom collapses along with a portion of the building.

"You gotta be kidding me" the blond says under his breath once the collapse stopped. "Just my luck" the blond says with a facepalm after walking up to the new edge of the room and looking over the destruction.

Amongst the rubble

"Damn, someone messed up the gate" Emillio says to himself, his voice showing the pain caused by the cement pillar laying on top of him. Around the prince, small sparks of electricity jump around as a result of the fading gate while he stares up as the grey, stormy sky.

"Could it be the remnants of my brothers army or" the prince began to wonder to himself just before the sound of the unstable rubble cut off his thoughts. 'There's no time to recover' Emillio concludes.

"What am I doing, in a remote place like this?" Emillio asks himself after staying quiet for a few minutes, simply staring into the clouds.

Just as his question leaves his mouth however, the blond teen who had been in the building catches his attention as he comes to a stop next to him. "Hey, you alright!?" the blond student asks, worry written all over his face. 'Someone this world' the prince tells himself as he watches the boy kneel down to try and help him.

"Don't worry! I'll have you out of there in no time!" the blond boy confidently tells the prince as he grabs hold of his shoulder and tries pulling. "Ouch! Don't just do as you like!" Emillio yells out as pain shoots through his body at the other blonds action. "Ah! Sorry!" the blond apologizes to Emillo as he backs off slightly.

Few minutes later

'Damn! This piece of rock is a lot heavier than it looks' the blond mentally complains after trying to lift the cement pillar of Emillio. 'I'd need shadow clones to get this thing off him, but' the blond thinks to himself, looking at the prince at the end of it. "It's useless. It wont move with that kind of power. Leave me be. Just go away" Emillio tells the blond, slowly and calmly.

"What are you talking about!? I can't just leave you in a place like this! What are you going to do if it collapses again? Besides, You'll catch a cold if you stay out her with that kind of inju-" the blond was saying when Emillio cuts him off. "Don't compare me to you. In fact, it would be better if there was another landslide, that way" Emillo tells him.

"So what am I suppose to do?" the other blond asks, staring down at the prince. "It has nothing to do with you" the prince tells him. "I don't want to hear it you idiot!" the blond shouts, clearly not the response Emillio was expecting based on his surprised expression. "Who do you think you're dealing with!?" Emillio demands.

"I don't care who you are or if I have anything to do with you! I will save you!" The blond yells at the prince, getting another surprised look from him. "Besides, you don't need a reason to save someone" Blond was saying while putting his hands together for his shadow clone jutsu. Only to stop and turn around after hearing another collapse start to happen.

"Looks like you're the one who is an idiot" Emillio says with a smirk. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to run?" Emillio asks, only to be surprised once again as the blond throws himself over the prince to shield him from the on coming rubble.

A few minutes pass after the second collapse subsides, the sound of rain falling being the only thing to listen to. After this short time passes Emillio manages to clear the rubble of of both of them. Standing up, the prince stops and looks down at the blond.

"What an idiot. I told you that I don't need your help" Emillio says as he stands in the rain. "You even sacrificed your life for me. Is this how you are?" the prince continues while staring at the other blond. "A boy huh" Emillio says after kneeling down to get a good look at the boy. Pulling out a small vile, Emillio pours the liquid into the blonds mouth.

Palace bedroom

"Wah! Shit! I thought I was died for sure!" the blond 'boy' shouts after waking up and quickly sitting up in surprise at being able to wake up. "Huh? First time my bodies felt like this. Makes sense I guess, it was also the first time I've been crushed in a landslide" the blond says as 'he' stretches 'his' body.

"By the way, where am I?" the blond asks 'himself' as 'he' gets out of bed and walks over to the large mirror that's close to the bed. What 'he' sees is something 'he' defiantly didn't expect. The mirror shows that 'his' once male body had been transformed into that of a girls, and 'his' once spike blond hair had become straighter and just a bit longer.

"W-whaaaa?" the blond ask with a horrified expression on her face before slowly looking down to see that the mirror wasn't lying. "W-why am I?" the blond nervously asks as her shaky hands slowly come up to inspect her breasts for any kind of trick.

"Are you awake?" the question from the male palace servant draws the blonds attention to the door as a handful of female servants enter the room. "Please get dressed and come to the meeting room" the man says as the other servants come up to her with clothes. "Please excuse us" one of them says as they start forcefully putting the clothes on her.

'This is not happening. This has to be a bad dream, right?' the blond thinks to herself as she stands there in a fancy dress. "Are you done? Then please come with this way" the man says before walking out of the room. "Hey! Wait a minute! What's going on here?!" the blond demands as she runs after the man.

Shortly after leaving the bedroom, the blond finds herself lead to a large throne room. Along the path that the blond's lead down stand armed guards on either side. Past them are what she can only assume are nobles or advisers for who ever runs this place. "She has arrived your highness" the man that led her here says, bringing her attention to the man sitting on the throne.

"Huh? You're the guy from before" the blond says with a dumbfounded look as she stares at Emillio as he sits on the throne. "You know what's going on right? Where am I and why am I a girl?!" the blond asks.

"My name is Emillio, this worlds prince" Emillio says as he sits up straight and takes hold of his right hand with his left. "World? Prince?" the blond girl asks, a bit confused.

"I'm sorry, but because of some things, your body has changed. Don't worry, the potion only changes one thing. It's completely harmless" Emillio tells the blond girl. "However" the prince starts, "you are now a woman completely" Emillio informs her. 'T-that's. Fuck it! No way this is real!' the blond girl yells in her head.

"A few days ago, I was observing that remote place. You protected me and thus you are valuable even though you are a low class being. I shall award you. Your name is?" Emillio asks as he stands up and walks towards the blond. "Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto tells the prince, not sure of anything else she can do.

"Be glad Naruto, you have become my wife" Emillio confidently says as he stands in front of Naruto. 'Wife!? What the hell have I gotten myself into!?' Naruto mentally shouts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter done! Not a very popular story, in fact it's my least popular story, but I won't let that stop me! So long as I enjoy writing for this story I will do just that! Now, I hope that all of you who have decided to read this enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Sekainohate de Aimashou)**

"What am I suppose to do now?" Naruto asks herself as she lays on the large bed in the bedroom she woke up in as a girl. "If I can get enough ink I can always make a transport seal back to Konoha, but what would everyone think when I get there?" the blond asks herself as she starts to imagine how some of her friends would make fun of her for having gotten into this mess. "Yeah, I think that'll be plan B" Naruto says to herself in a somewhat annoyed tone as she sits up.

Walking up to the mirror again, Naruto starts to inspect her body once again. This time without being freaked out at the sudden change. "Hm, Kinda looks like my oiroke no justu" Naruto says as she reaches up and twirls some of her blond locks. "Well, my hair isn't nearly as long" the blond says with a small smile.

"This dress isn't my style though" the blond says as she picks up the dress slightly and does a twirls. "They could've at least gotten an orange one" she says to herself as she sends the pink color a small glare.

Taking a quick moment to look around the room to make sure she's alone, Naruto lifts up the dress to look at herself. "Do girls actually wear this kind of underwear?" the blond asks no one in particular as she looks the garter belt, this being the first time she's seen one.

"May I have a word with you?" a male servant asks, showing behind Naruto and causing her to yelp out in surprise and quickly push her dress back down. "Let a guy know before just entering their room!" Naruto tells the man with a blush covering her face.

"I'm very sorry. There is no response yet. My lord could not come because he is occupied" the male servant informs Naruto after a female servant entered the room to serve tea.

'Just great! I can't even talk with this guy, how am I suppose to get home at this rate!?' Naruto mentally complains as she looks down at the cup of tea sitting on the table. "So what is this place anyway?" Naruto asks, looking up at the man.

After a momentary pause the man began to explain, "This place is called Ordrit. It is not the same planet as where you are from". 'I could've guessed that' Naruto thinks to herself as she glances out the window at the world she's currently in.

Seeing the blond look back at him the servant continues. "We use a special thing called Mana. For example, a similar technique to magic" the man says before Naruto cuts in. "So it's like chakra?" the blond asks with a happy smile. "Ah, chakra?" the man curiously asks. "It's energy that every living thing has. Like a life force" Naruto starts to explain. "Where I was born, people can be trained to use chakra and become shinobi!" the blond finishes.

'Interesting. Perhaps I should inform my lord of this later' the man thinks before clearing his throat and continuing where he left off. "Yes well, we use Mana to create a gate between places. To be able to interact with many different worlds. You may not already be aware of this. Seeing as your world is unstable and a gate cannot be easily connected to it. We call those planets borderland worlds" the man explains.

"If that's the case then why did he bring me here, and why did he do this to me!?" Naruto asks as she stands up and motions to herself when she talks about her forced gender swap.

"Well" the man starts, trying to think of an appropriate answer. "I can't fathom what Milord is thinking" the man honestly says. "Milord is not only the ruler of Ordrit. A lot of other worlds also follow under his rule" the man says. "I would request you not to do anything out of line" the man warns before he and the other servant turn to leave.

'Like I'm going to listen to that. Does he even know who he's talking too?' Naruto mentally says with a smirk once the room's empty again.

Later - random hallway

"Excuse me" Naruto says to get a guard attention, now wearing light jacket over her dress. "Where is the gate?" the blond asks the man, getting a confused look from him. "Prince Emilio called me over there" Naruto lied. "That way, around the corner and all the way to the end" the guard says as he points down the hall.

"Thanks!" Naruto tells him before she takes off in that direction, ignoring the man shouting, "Wait! You can't just go!".

Gate room

"So this is the gate?" Naruto says as she stares up at the large doors that stand atop a circular rise in the middle of the room with large wires and pipes connected to the circular rise and pillars lining the room itself. "It just looks like an over sized set of doors to me" the blond comments as she looks them up and down.

"Well, best not to waste time looking at them!" Naruto cheers as she runs up to the gate and starts looking for a way to open it. Finding what looks like a locking mechanism, Naruto turns the X shaped wheel and swings open the door.

"Haaa! Now I can get back home!" Naruto cheers as she rushes through the gate. Only to stop dead in her tracks when she notices that the gate lead to a bar. 'What the? This defiantly isn't Earth' Naruto thinks while looking around the room with a disbelieving look. "That, and it looks worse than most of the places Ero-sannen's dragged me into!' the blond mentally shouts after getting a good look of the place.

"What the? This girl" one balding man with an eye patch says as he and the rest of the bar's patrons says as he and the others stare at her. "Just now, from that gate" another man standing next to the first says. "Who would be that stupid to come here just like that" another says, annoying the blond slightly at being called stupid.

"Anyone want to tell me where I am?" Naruto asks the group of men. "Little girl, is it your first time here at Slum Globe?" a man with long black hair, a thin mustache, a scar right next to his left eye, and wearing a military coat asks. "This is where buyers and sellers of slaves gather. A world of drifters you see" the man tells Naruto.

"Uh, okay, nice to know but I kinda don't have time for this so I'll just be!" Naruto was saying as she turns to go back through the gate only to just barley catch a glimpse of it before it vanishes. 'Fuck' Naruto mentally comments as she stands there looking at the wall that was behind the gate.

"This one is a nice one" one of the men comments, shortly followed by several similar comments as the group of men start to surround the blond. "You know I'm a guy, right?" Naruto asks as she shakily turns around to face the men.

"Don't joke" the man with the scar tells her as he looks down at the blond. "No matter how I look at it, you're a girl" the man says, not noticing Naruto clenching her fist, ready to knock him throw a wall if he does anything. "Lets' find out!" the man shouts as he practically jumps at the blond, only to be stopped by someone grabbing his face.

"Huh?" Naruto asks after a few blinks and with her fist half way to hitting the man. Glancing over to her side she sees that the hand belongs to Emilio and that the gate that had vanishes mere moments earlier has returned.

"You bastard" the man Emilio has a hold of manages to get out before the blond prince squeezes and nearly crushes his skull, getting a pained yell from the man.

"Get lost" Emilio tells the crowd. Thinking it best to listen, the group quickly move out of the bar, a few of them carrying their fallen friend. Turning to Naruto with his hands in his pockets Emilio says, "You're a retard. Entering a gate that you don't know how to use". "Don't call me a retard! And I could've handled myself there you know!" Naruto nearly shouts as she points at the prince.

Looking the blond over once or twice to see if she's hurt Emilio turns on his feet and starts walking for the door while asking "Are you hungry?". Confused and having nothing better to do on this planet, Naruto decided to follow the prince.

Street side dinner

"You certainly have a big appetite" Emilio comments as he watches with surprise as Naruto digs into a large plate of food. "You can say that! I gotta eat a lot since I'm always training!" Naruto tells the prince. 'Training?' Emilio mentally questions. "Well, it's good to here. I need you healthy so that you can bear healthy children" Emilio tells the blond, getting her so spit out whatever it was she was eating and start coughing.

"C-children!? You're starting to sound like the village elders!" Naruto tells the prince after she stops coughing. "Village elders?" Emilio asks with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah they've been on my case about having kids ever since I found out that I'm from a clan" Naruto explains. "So it would be a good thing for you to have children?" Emilio asks, getting a glare from the blond.

"How about we talk about you and leave my issues with the elders be for now?" Naruto says as she points her spoon at the prince. "First off, why did you pick me?" the whiskered blond asks.

"When my elder brother passed on I became the royal heir, and then I got a marriage arrangement. My world is filled with scum that are driven by their desire and if I to marry that scum. So I went to a borderland world" Emilio explains as he sits opposite of Naruto with folded arms. "Hold on" Naruto starts to say as her stare intensives. "Are you telling me that anyone would've been okay?" Naruto asks.

When the prince doesn't answer Naruto stands up and starts yelling, drawing other peoples attention. "Then go pick someone else! I have better things to do then play bride for some prin-" Naruto was yelling when the guy from before cuts her off.

"You sure embarrassed me back there but, you picked the wrong guy" the guy with a scar next to his left eye says from behind Emilio. Behind the man stands a mob of thugs, all of them armed and ready to strike at the mans order. "This is my hood and you, picking a fight with me" the man says as he stares down at Emillio with his forehead bandaged. "Bro, you ain't leaving this place alive" the man says once Emilio and Naruto stand up from the table.

"Stand back" Emilio tells Naruto as he holds his hand out and stands between the mob and her. "These guys won't hold back, even against women" the blond prince warns. "Are you crazy?! I already told you that I can handle-" Naruto was saying when one of the mob members pops up behind her with a club. "No one is getting away!" the man yells as he goes to swing at the whiskered blond, only to hit Emilio as he pulls Naruto into a protective embrace.

As the man chuckles at hitting Emilio, he, along with the other thugs are taken completely by surprise when the prince uppercuts the man while holding onto Naruto with the other arm, sending him flying. "Idiot" Naruto quietly tells the prince as he looks up with worry to see blood pouring down the right side of his head. "I said I could handle myself, so don't recklessly get hurt like that" the blond scolds.

"I had been searching for someone like you" Emilio says as he holds onto Naruto, and looks down at her with compassion. "In a borderland world where no one knows who I am. To a nobody like me, the person who has given me this pure love" Emilio says as he thinks about their first meeting. "And I shall give this person my everything" Emilio says to Naruto, answering her question from earlier.

Letting go of Naruto and taking a step back, Emilio walk around her to once again stand before the mob. "Hear me! My name is Emilio Ordlock! The royal heir to the Royal Family of Ordlock!" Emilio announces as loudly as he can, getting talk of disbelieve from the crowd. "I am about to lay the fist of justice on these infidels! Leave now if you are not part of this" Emilio commands as he holds his right hand up and forms a small ball of Mana in his palm, causing the mob to yell out that he's the real thing and to start scattering."You do not, you'll die" Emilio warns before unleashing the power of his Mana and blowing up the immediate area around him.

'Okay, that was cool' Naruto thinks to herself as the smoke from the blast starts to blow away. "How unsightly, just because that scum ignored what I said" Emilio says as he looks at the destruction he caused. "I wasn't joking about what I said earlier. Naruto, the world is yours. Whatever you desire, just say it" Emilio tells the blond as her turns around and walks up to her.

"If you really mean that, then let me go home!" Naruto demands as she points at the blond prince. "Heh? But" Emilio starts to say when Naruto cuts him off. "No buts! I have a dream and a few promises to keep and I can't do anything about those if I'm stuck in your palace for the rest of my life!" Naruto tells him. "I-I promised my self that I would bring you happiness!" Emilio tells her. "Well I'm not feeling vary happy right now!" Naruto retorts. "I-I understand! I'll get you home then!" Emilio says, not wanting Naruto to be angry with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo, yeaaah, I kinda got distracted and ended up putting this story on quite the hiatus didn't I? Sorry about that. I got chapter three finished though and the hiatus gave me plenty of time to plan out, sort of, how I want this story to go. So I really do hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or ****Sekainohate de Aimashou)**

'Aaaugh, I overslept' Naruto sleepily thought to herself as she made her way down stairs in her grey pyjamas. 'Ah, it won't be the first time I'm late to school' the blond thought as she turned into the kitchen. The sight that awaited her quickly got rid of any lingering sleepiness as her eyes widened. "W-Whaaaaaaaa!?" Naruto let out as numerous maids went about preparing food and tending to other small chores.

"Oi! Naruto! Why didn't you tell me your husband had such lovely ladies working for him!" a man with long spiky white hair and red lines staring from his eyes and running down his face to just before his jawline happily said as he sat at the table, surrounded by a few of the maids.

"Because that isn't important you old pervert!" Naruto shot back at the man.

"Oh, you're awake, Naruto" Emillio commented as he made his way over to the girl, a cup of tea in his hands.

"Explain" Naruto flatly told the prince as she turned to lightly glare at him.

"I'm going to stay at this run-down house" Emillio told her as a few of the maids began tending to Naruto's bed head.. "You are my wife, which means how you live will-" Emillio was telling her when the blond cut him off.

"I can't even get around my own house like this!" Naruto shouted.

Ten minutes later - Naruto's room

"What? You want to go to school?" the blond prince questioned after Naruto had told him just that.

"It's not that I want to go to school. What I want is to be around the other students. You know? Make friends and that kind of stuff" Naruto told him as she sat at the edge of her bed. "Believe me, if I could do that without going to school I'd drop out in a heartbeat" Naruto added.

"Hmph! If that's the case, then I will simply provide you with friends so you do not have to attend that commoner's school" Emillio told his love as he stood in the middle of his room with his arms crossed.

"That's not how friends work" Naruto bluntly told him, sending the prince a look that screamed he was a dumb-ass.

"Could it be you have a boy you like there?!" Emillio shot back at the blond, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

"Fuck no!" was Naruto's immediate reply. Leaning back a little on her bed the blond told him, "I just want to try a normal life for a while".

"A normal life?" Emillio asked. "I already told you, this planet means nothing to me. If you choose to stay here and live instead of marrying me, this planet will be gone in the blink of an eye" Emillio told her.

After a moment of silence between them, "Dumb-ass".

"Wha?" Emillio questioned as he looked at the blond girl with small tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Even if I was considering actually marrying you" Naruto began as she got off the bed and went to walke past him. "What mackes you think saying something like that will have me falling for you?" Naruto told him as they now stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Eh, o-okay! Do what you want. J-Just don't cry" Emillio gave in as he turned to the girl that just walked past him.

"W-Who's crying you idiot prince!?" Naruto stuttered out before running out of the room, leaving a slightly confused Emillio.

"Damn that prince. If he had it his way I'd be some fragile flower stuck in my room all day" Naruto complained to herself as she walked down the street. "Oh well, I'll just have to wait for him to get boarded of me and then I can get back to live as usual" the said as she inspected her body. 'At least I can hid myself under a transformation. I just have to make sure nothing hits me to heard' Naruto thought as she looked at her male transformation.

On a rooftop nearby, "Are you done with the paperwork?" Emillio asked his butler as he watched Naruto. While he was irritated with her looking like a boy again, his rage was pacified after Jiraiya explained that the girl had a transformation technique.

"Yes. I talked with whoever is in charge of this country" the butler answered his prince.

"There was no school until today?" Naruto asked from her seat after overhearing some of her classmates.

"You didn't know that a landslide happened?" one of her classmates asked, giving her an odd look.

'Oh yeah, when the prince showed up' Naruto recalled before noticing the guy still giving her an odd look. "Oh! Sorry, I was out of town the past week so I guess I didn't hear about it" Naruto half lied to the guy. Fortunately, it wouldn't have been the first time she'd taken a week or two off from school so the teen just excepted it as true.

"You guys hurry up and get to your seats!" the teacher called out as he walked into the room. After everyone took their seats the man decided to make his announcement. "Umm, even though it's right after a break we have a transfer student" the man told the class, getting them excited. Though for most of the boys it was over whether or not it was a guy or girl. "A transfer student from over seas" the man said as a very familiar face walked into the class. "This is Emillio Ordlock" the teacher introduced as the prince stood in front of the class.

Resisting the urge to jump out of his seat and pummel the blond prince, Naruto sat at her seat glaring at the guy.

"He sure is popular" one of the guys in her class said further on into homeroom as him and the other guys watched the girls surround Emillio's desk. "All of this class's girls" one gut started, only to be interrupted by another, "No. There are girls from other classes as well".

"Don't worry, all he has going for him is his looks" Naruto said as she continued to glare at the guy. 'Damn bastard, getting all of that attention' Naruto mentally complained as she watched Emillio conversing with the girls around him.

"Anyways, next gym class is judo" one of the guys said with a sigh.

"What are you guys complaining about? It's just judo" Naruto sad after hearing some of them complain behind her.

"Of course you would say that! You're actually good at it!" one guy said as he gave the blond a push, knocking her out of her chair and hitting her head on the desk beside her own. "Ah! S-Sorry dude, you okay?" the guy asked in immediate regret. Though his regret was quickly replaced with fear when Emillio rushed over to him.

"Bastard! What did you do to Naruto!?" Emillio demanded to know as he reached out to grab the guys shirt, but was stopped when Naruto took hod of his wrist.

"Calm down would you? It's just a little rough housing between guys, I'll live" the blond told him, failing to notice her transformation had been broken. Luckily for her none of the other students took notice of her slightly smoother and longer hair or her breasts under her baggier uniform. Emillio was about to say something when Naruto cut him off "I don't want to hear it. Go sit down before you do something unnecessary". After that nothing of note came up. Just regular boring class.

Changing room

'When did this happen' Naruto thought with dread as she stared down at her clearly visible breasts now that she had unbuttoned her uniforms jacket with her back turned to everyone else. 'I can't put up a new transformation with everyone around. I'll just have to wait until their don-' Naruto was thinking while taking her shirt off when some one told her to hurry up, startling her.

"What's wrong with your voice?" the guy asked.

"S-Sorry, I'll get changed right away" Naruto told the guy with a blush as she looked over her shoulder at him while covering her chest with her shirt.

"O-Okay" the guy hesitantly told her, a blush on his own face before walking back over to the others.

"What;s wrong?" one guy asked him as he stood there awkwardly.

"Naruto is a guy, right?" the teen asked, surprising the guy with his question.

"What the/What's wrong?" some of the other guys started as they overheard them.

"To be honest. I wondered if he was a girl myself" one guy said after everyone had gathered around.

"I also thought it'd be great if he was a girl" another teen admitted, getting a handful of verbal agreements.

"But, you gotta admit, that guy has a girly face" one guy said as he looked at the blond over his shoulder, and happened to catch a glimpse of her chest as she was getting changed. "Ah! Just now, Naruto's chest" the guy blurted out with a massive blush, getting the others riled up.

"You guys, don't say something so messed up" a relatively tall guy with messy blond hair told the group of teens. "If it bugs you that much, why don't I go check it out" the guy said as he started to make his way over to Naruto, despite some of the guys saying he shouldn't. "Hey, Naruto" the guy called out as he stopped near the blond girl, catching her attention. "Strip down" the teen told her.

"Why should I do that!?" Naruto asked the boy with a blush as the others looked on in anticipation.

"Come on, it should be no biggie" the guy said.

"If you wanna see naked bodies so much" Emillio started, getting Naruto and the teen's attention. "Why don't you look at yourself?" the prince asked as he pushed down the guys pants, resulting in the other guys snickering at his anime underwear.

"Why you, little" the guy said through gritted teeth as he looked over his shoulder at the blond prince. "Biotch! What the fuck do you think-" the guy was saying after grabbing hold of Emillio collar. Though the prince simply gave the guy a smug smirk.

"Will you two knock it off!" Naruto said, getting in between them. Turning to the guy that was bugging her, "You should be thanking me. This idiot could kick your ass without trying" Naruto told him, though he clearly took it as an insult rather than advice. "As for you!" Naruto said, turning her attention to the prince. Staring at the guy for a moment, the girl eventually just turned and stormed off towards the door, to stuborn to thank the guy.

"Alright, let's start the lesson!" the teacher said after the guys all lined up in the gymnasium. "That said, however, we have a new transfer student. We're only going to do the basics" the teacher told them.

"Teacher! Let's practice sparing today" the other students cheered in unison, shocking the blond girl with their enthusiasm.

"How unusual for you guys to be so pumped up. You guys trying hard because there are a lot of girls watching today?" the man asked as he pointed over his shoulder at the other side of the gym where the girl were having their gym class. Though at the moment they were just gushing over Emillio.

"All right! Let's practice sparing then!" the guys cheered as they rushed over to Naruto, as opposed to the usual avoidance since she usual tossed them flat on their backs the moment the spar started. Convinced that Naruto was hiding something, as true as it may be, the other guys bombarded her with sparing requests.

"Get out of my way" the guy from before said as he pushed through the group. "Group with me" the guy told Naruto as he stood in front of her.

"Sakai" the blond said the guys name while she sent him an annoyed look.

"What's wrong? Are you scared? And you call yourself a man" Sakai mocked as he try to stare the girl down.

"If you want me to leave you flat on the floor the-" Naruto was telling the guy when Emillio stepped between them.

"I'll be taking his place" Emillio told him.

"I knew it" Sakai said with a smirk. "You sure are protective of Naruto" the guys said, getting a few confused looks from the girls as they tried to figure out what they were talking about. "Now that I'm going with this guy, you guys are free to go with Naruto" Sakai told the guys behind him, getting them excited again.

"That's not how it goes" Emillio said, immediately putting a damper on their excitement. "I said I'll be taking his place. that means I'll be taking all of you on" Emillio told them.

"Wait! What!?" Naruto blurted out. "Hey sensei! You just going to let this happen?" Naruto asked the man as he walked over to her.

"You kidding? With that kind of passion!" the guy said as he grabbed hold of Naruto's sash. "You get to toss those guys around any other time! Let him have a go at them this time!" the teacher happily told her.

With the girls cheering him on Emillio stood before everyone waiting for his first opponent. "I'll face him" a very tall, muscular guy said as he stepped forward. "The first guy to take him down gets to go with Naruto" the man said.

"That's cheap, Tanaka!" "You're in the judo club!" a few of the guys complained.

"Stop your whining!" Tanaka yelled back at them. 'Naruto is a girl, I know it. I'm sure that she is' Tanaka mentally said as he fantasied about a vulnerable Naruto saying she had to crossdress in order to inherit her family dojo. "I'm sorry, but this will all be over soon" Tanaka said as he towered over Emillio.

"That's what I plan to say too. I can't screw around with you for very long" Emillio calmly said, pissing Tanaka off with his cool attitude.

"Say that again!?" Tanaka yelled out as he took hold of the blond prince and went to toss him. The excitement everyone had at this quickly faded however when Tanaka failed to move Emillio even an inch.

"What is the matter, Mr. Blockhead? Is that level of power all you can manage?" Emillio asked. "Then I shall, teach you what true power is like" Emillio said as he grabbed hold of Tanaka, ready to toss him around like a rag doll.

'That idiot! Don't tell me he intends to go all out!' Naruto thought to herself. "Don't do it!" Naruto shouted, freezing Emillio and resulting in him letting Tanaka throw him onto his back.

"Ha, haha, what the hell. This guy isn't so tough after all" Tanaka boasted as Emillio got back up to his feet before calling for the next guy to step out.

'He's, just letting them beat him?' Naruto wondered as she watched then next guy toss him down. 'I just don't want you to hurt anyone. You don't have to be a punching bag' Naruto thought with a heavy sigh.

"But, aren't we going overboard?" Naruto heard on of the guys question. "He's never done this before. This is tough on the body and he has been thrown around this whole time. So the fact he can still stay standing, you've got to hand it to him" the guy said, making Naruto feel a pain of guilt as Sakai stepped up to Emillio.

"Looks painful for you. Why don't you get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness?" Sakai smugly said as he looked down at Emillio as the guy stood back up.

"You've got to be kidding me" Emillio said with a confident expression.

"Enough already!" Naruto shouted, startling everyone. "You stupid prince! I don't need you going through all of this to protect me!" Naruto told Emillio, getting a few questioning looks as a result of calling him prince.

"What are you saying? I don't get you at all" Emillio said. "Isn't it important, to lead a normal life? If I didn't come to school then I wouldn't have understood the value of school life. However, if this is the case and it is indeed something irreplaceable, I will-" Emillio's speech was interrupted by Naruto latching onto his arms after yanking herself away from the teacher. "Let go of me! I said I'm gonna" the prince was telling her before trailing off after meeting her gaze.

"Thank you" Naruto told him with a faint blush as she looked him in the eyes, squeezing his arm a bit tighter. "I really am grateful that you'd go so far for me, but I'm not weak and you wont always be able to keep me out of harms way" Naruto told him before letting go and stepping in front of him. "I will be your opponent" Naruto told Sakai with a confident smirk. "I've still got my pride damn it!" Naruto declared as she threw her arms out just as her abused sash gave way, allowing her judo uniform to fly open revealing her chest for all to see.

"Wai, what is the meaning of this?" "That dude isn't a dude!" The girls started after a momentary silence in the room, launching everyone into a frenzy, whether it be from shock or excitement as Naruto quickly covered herself up with a yelp of surprise.

"Unforgivable" Naruto heard from behind her. "To have these lower lifeforms gaze upon Naruto's naked body. I shall wipe you all out" a pissed off Emillio said with a ball of destructive energy in the palm of his hand and before Naruto could react a large portion of the gymnasium was wiped out by the enraged prince.

Luckily there weren't any serious injuries as a result but after that there wasn't any school for yet another week. When they were able to go to school again there was an announcement made before class about the incident in which it was explained in further detail and anyone who didn't know that Emillio was from another planet by then had been made aware.

'You've gotta be kidding me' Naruto thought to herself with an annoyed twitch after opening her shoe locker to an avalanche of love letters.

"What are these?" Emillio asked as he picked one up, having walked with Naruto to school as she wore the female uniform for the first time. A fact the guys hadn't missed as they talked among themselves about how good she looked in a skirt.

"Just ignore them" Naruto said as she grabbed the letter out of the prince's hand. "Why are you still coming to school anyway? Even if you try, having a normal school live on this planet will be next to impossible after what happened last week" Naruto asked the blond prince, though she was a bit relieved now that she didn't exactly have to hide her shinobi skills. Not that she'd ever tell Emillio that.

"I thought I'd get to know my wife a little better" Emillio told her as he sheepishly rubbed the side of his head with a faint blush.

"Sorry, but I don't seem to recall agreeing to be your wife!" Naruto told the prince as the guys around them looked at her with endearing expressions for being the cutest girl in school and the girls looked st her with anger for taking Emillio's attention all for herself. 'Uugh, I think I'm starting to remember why I always tried to ditch classes back in the academy' Naruto thought to herself.


End file.
